


When the "Benched" Save Christmas

by Levi_Phantomhive



Series: Ficlet Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Santa, Christmas, hans trapp, weekend challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: Short ficlet written for a weekend challenge, the timeline is open as i had no specific season in mind: When Cass and Claire are benched by Dean and Sam, they decide to take a case on their own. Claire gets to experience angel teleportation for the first time.





	When the "Benched" Save Christmas

It was that time of year again, when the humans all went into a panic over holiday preparations. Not only that, but Sam and Dean have been exceptionally busy as of late. There seemed to have been an abundance of cases on top of their usual apocalypse problems. Cass and Claire were currently benched from hunting with the brothers because, as Dean put it, they did something stupid when he explicitly told them not to. But since when has that stopped either Cass or Claire from doing something new and stupid while Sam and Dean are away. 

Cass was sitting in Dean’s room watching something he did not quite understand on the computer, when Claire came in and hopped on the bed next to Cass.

“Hey, so, I found us a case.” 

“Claire, Dean said we were ‘benched’. I doubt he would be pleased if we were not here when they return.”

“ugh. Come on. It’s ONE case. Aren’t you bored just waiting around? I mean, we’re hunters too Cass. Dean’s not the boss. And hey, just because you two basically act like you’re married, doesn’t mean Dean can tell you what to do.”  
Cass gave Claire his most serious look, but he could hardly fault her logic. He was becoming bored and the case probably wasn't anything angel or demon related so it should not be overly complicated. 

“Claire…”

“No. Ok, look. Here me out. Please?”

Cass sighed but relented, “Fine. What is it?”

Claire smiled and turned the computer towards Cass.

“So. There have been these weird disappearances up in Northern Minnesota. I guess this has happened like every year around Christmas for maybe the past decade or so. No one who went missing has ever come back but there’s been, I don't know, couples or friends or something, and only one person gets taken. And the remaining person or people have described a scarecrow-man as the abductor. The victims were all vulnerable at the time, either alone, kids, or drunk or whatever and taken from the side of the road. On top of that, some kids had reported seeing something like a scarecrow out their windows during the night. So, I was doing research and found this French/German legend of Hans Trapp. He was a German dude, Hans von Trotha, who lived in the 15th century who may or may not have done a demon deal for wealth, got excommunicated, went a little nuts in the woods, and became a murderer/cannibal. Then he himself was supposedly murdered by God with a lightning strike. Legend says after he got fried he would still lurk around as a scarecrow and either murder or scare children. The tales pop up around the same time as St. Nick, and it has been a scare tactic in Europe since the middle ages. Plus, he has been tagged as an enslaved punisher of Santa as well. I mean it was a kid he tried to eat, so…who better to use as a scare tactic to get kids to behave. Anyway, The MO and time of year fits. And before this there has been cases like this throughout France and Germany.” Claire paused to take a breath, “So. What do you think?”

“Well…it does sound like a simple case. You seem to have done proper research, however, you did not mention how we would go about killing it? If it is a spirit of a man from the 15th century his bones are not likely to be easy to find. Especially if he had been struck by lightning.”

“Ah. But see, I think I have an answer for that. So, I don't think we actually will need his bones. There’s been some relics related to his family on display in museums rotating between Canada and Minnesota. And wherever those displays go the murders go.”

“I suppose it would be easier to find a relic than very old, burnt, bones.”  
“Right? Soooooo? Yes? We’ll take the case?”  
Cass had to take a moment to think. There really did seem to be a case here. And it would be irresponsible to not do something knowing children were potential targets. Dean would likely be upset with them, but if they were successful he would be less…irritable. He never likes to disappoint Dean, but this could also be his, er their, chance to prove they were just as competent as Sam and Dean. 

“Ok. We can go. But. We work this case responsibly. Nothing rash.”

“Yay!” she leaned over and gave Cass a hug. “Lets go! What car?”

“I was thinking we could teleport.”

“You mean your angel mojo teleporting?”

“Yes.”

“Really? That would save time. I never have gotten to experience angel travel before. Could be fun.”

Cass smiled. “Then let us pack and head out.”

They packed necessities. FBI badges, angel blades, a computer, salt, lighters and accelerants, etc. Cass looked to Claire, “Are you ready?”

“Yep. You’re not gettin any younger. Lets go.”

Cass gave her a confused look. He still does not understand half of what she says sometimes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and flew them to the most recent town in Claire’s research, which was a town in northern Minnesota. When they arrived, Claire did not look well.

“Dude. Seriously. I think I might hurl. We have to do that again? That was so not as fun as thought it was going to be.”

“You sound like Dean. He also was not a fan.”

“I guess that’s one thing I have in common with the old man.”

“Dean is not old. I am older than him.”

“No. Pretty sure..” she paused to take a breath, “pretty sure he’s old. You’re ancient.”

“I am not…not the point. It is still rude.”

“Okay, Dad.” Even Cass could catch the sarcasm. “I think I’m good. Lets get goin. We should hit up the local museum to see which relics they have on display.”  
Cass nodded in agreement.

It didn’t take long to find the potential culprit. A von Trotha family memorial tablet was currently on display, locked under a glass case with an alarm. They set to work forming a plan. Claire thought ahead on this one and brought DC Art Crimes FBI badges. Their story was they were tracking a high end thief up this way who has been striking more small town museums. It got them the code to get into the building later that night for a stake out of the ‘thief’. Cass admired her people skills. For one so young she does much better than the angel. They were not planning on staying the night but would be here long enough to need some food. Or at least Claire would, so the pair decided to grab a bite. 

“You have come a long way as a hunter, Claire. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah? You’re not so bad yourself. But really, I owe Jody a lot. Even if she liked to ‘bench’ me too, I learned a lot from her. Especially involving police procedures.”   
She gave a smirk and eyebrow wiggle then continued, “I know I’m still a little young looking but if I dress right I can pass for a newbie agent.” 

Cass smiled, Jody was an incredible woman. And Claire had really become one. Both have been through so much, yet pulled through. Cass still felt regret for what he did to Claire and her family but he cannot change that now. 

They hung around the main areas of town until just before nightfall and just after the museum closed. Hopefully they could gank the spirit before another person dies. But when has anything ever gone as planned. 

On the way back to the museum they heard a scream come from the woods nearby. 

“Ughhh. Nooo. That son of a bitch is early.”

“I’ll go after him since he can’t hurt me, not really, and you go to the museum.”  
Claire nodded and took off running. They were only about a block from the museum. Cass took off towards the woods. 

Cass: 

Cass paused at the tree line, he needed to get a more accurate location. He began to look at his surroundings. His vision being better than a humans could hopefully spot the spirit. He spotted his target and took off. He arrived to find Trapp had a young boy tied to a tree.   
“Hey, Assbutt!” The spirit turned to Cass and tried to use his ghost mojo to toss him but Cass was resisting. Trapp being a very old spirit, however, was able to get through Cass’s resistance, and he was hurled right into a tree. Didn’t hurt Cass much, but the tree had nice dent in it. Next thing Cass knew, he was face to face with Trapp. 

It was only now that Cass realized he had in his hands what looked to be a crude butchers knife. Great…Cass thought. Not that it would hurt him detrimentally but would still be uncomfortable. Trapp was holding Cass to against the tree with one hand, while he brought the knife down into his shoulder with the other. He didn’t want to make him disappear in case he would apparate to Claire but it looks like he wasn’t giving him much choice. Plus he needed to free the child. He took the risk and shoved his angel blade into him and Cass fell to the ground suddenly alone. He rushed to untie the boy before he came back. The child was unconscious, which may have been for the best, but he got the ropes cut and was checking him over for injuries when Trapp returned and Cass went flying into another tree. He was about to bring the knife down on him again when he vanished on his own. 

“Claire!” Cass hurried back over to the boy, healed any of the minor injuries he had and mojo’d him to stay asleep for at least another half hour. He then teleported him to the local hospital to make sure he was looked after and left to assist Claire, and once outside the hospital teleporting back to the museum. 

Claire: 

Claire made it to the museum in record time. Hunting has done wonders for her athletic abilities. She used the code she was given to get through the front doors then went straight for the security room to disarm the alarms on the displays. Then back to the display room. She got the glass off the tablet and began to salt it when Trapp appeared and tossed her into another display. 

“Son of a bitch. Glass. Really?” She tried to grab her sawed off but he shoved her up against the wall. It was at this point Cass appeared. She saw he was about to come to her but she gave a head shake no, “Tablet, light it up!” Cass obliged and ran to her fallen equipment to grab the lighter. Right before he dropped it, he heard Claire taunt him, “Should’ve made a better deal.” And up in ash he went. 

Claire slumped against the wall, picking pieces of glass from her skin. “That went not terrible. How’s the boy?”

“The boy is unharmed. I wish I could say the same for the museum.” 

“Right. We should probably make ourselves scarce.” 

“Let me at least heal your injuries first.” 

“Yeah, that’d be cool. Glass wounds seriously smart.” The angel walked over to her and did the customary forehead touch of healing. 

“Ready to fly back?”

“No. But let’s do it.” 

Cass mojo’d them back to the bunker and came face to face with Sam and Dean. 

“Welcome back. Have fun?”

“Does it look like we had fun? Fun would be a day at the beach. Hold the lecture for a min would ya. I feel like I’m gonna hurl.” 

“Yeah, there’s a reason I don’t let Cass mojo us anywhere unless absolutely necessary. If you don’t poop for a week, you’ll know why.”

“Gross. But really? A week?”

Dean nodded. “A week. 7 Days.” Claire looked horrified. 

Sam just shook his head. “Ok. So where did you guys go anyway. And what happened…?” Sam gave both their clothes a once over look. 

“Claire found a case that seemed relatively of import. There were many children at risk. It was nothing serious, just a angry spirit from the 15th century that made its way to Minnesota.” 

“What happened to stay put?” Dean was back to being serious. 

“We didn’t do anything stupid. And hey, you two aren’t our bosses or parents, so if we want to go help some people, then we are gonna go help some people.”

Dean was surprised by Claire’s attitude but he did respect it, so he gave a nod of approval. “Well, alright then. I guess Claire suffered enough for one day anyway. You two look like you’ve earned a beer.” 

“Claire is not…” before he could finish his thought the young hunter in question elbowed him in the side. 

“I know Cass, but it’s not that big a deal once in awhile. Besides, I know the pain of that teleportation mojo. She’s earned it.” 

Cass rolled his eyes at Dean but smiled. At least he was not upset. And hopefully will be over wishing to ‘bench’ them. While spending time with Claire is nice, he did miss the time he got to spend with Dean. The rest of night was spent laughing and drinking, having a little holiday celebration before they had to go back to their regular hectic lives.


End file.
